


Complicado

by Rossette94



Series: My Sterek prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Both are same the same age, Happy Ending, High School, Kinda, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossette94/pseuds/Rossette94
Summary: @Tomdiamandis pidió "Tematica amor/odio? o Derek siendo bully de Stiles, pero solo lo hace porque quiere ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya había escrito este desde hace meses, pero no estaba muy convencida del resultado. Me dije a mi misma que lo iba a mejorar pero francamente no tengo tiempo, así que lo subo tal como está. Espero les guste :)
> 
> Por si no lo han notado soy muy mala con los títulos y los resúmenes.

Stiles supo que aquel no sería su día desde que la luz de la mañana que se colaba a través de sus cortinas le despertó. Miró su reloj despertador sintiéndose desorientado, alarmándose cuando notó que este se encontraba apagado. 

Se levantó deprisa echando una sarta de maldiciones corriendo entre el baño y su habitación con el cepillo de dientes en la boca sin saber por donde empezar. Tomó las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró en el piso y se las colocó como pudo gruñendo de frustración cuando notó que su camisa había quedado sobre la correa de su mochila.

Tras luchar uno minutos más con su ropa, bajo las escaleras corriendo y se detuvo frente a la cocina unos segundos antes de decidir que el desayuno estaba sobreestimado. 

Se subió a su jeep esperanzado, sólo para decepcionarse aún más cuando esta decidió no arrancar tras varios intentos. 

\- Por favor, no me hagas esto. - rogó golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra el volante con frustración.

Tomó su mochila de nuevo saltó al pavimento de nuevo, tropezándose un par de veces antes de cerrar la puerta y emprender su camino a pie tan rápido como su cuerpo y su coordinación se lo permitieron.

Entró al salón de clases tan flagrantemente como siempre, maldiciendo en silencio que el primero periodo ya había empezado y que Harris era quien lo impartía

\- ¡Señor Stilinksi! Que alegría que se haya dignado a honrarnos con su presencia el día de hoy. Pase.- Stiles rechinó los dientes antes el sarcasmo del profesor y caminó hacia la parte de atrás del salón de clases buscando algún lugar disponible.

Al pasar por su lugar, su mirada se cruzó con la de Scott quien le dedicó una mirada culpable. Junto a él se encontraba Aliison, su novia, quien de igual manera le dedicaba una mirada avergonzada. Stiles les devolvió una leve sonrisa queriendo expresarles que no estaba enojado con ellos. 

Caminó hacia el único lugar disponible hasta el rincón más incógnito del salón. No tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar aquel hallazgo (mientras más escondido el lugar menos oportunidades tenía Harris para humillarle) porque la persona con la que compartiría mesa era nada más y nada menos que Derek Hale.

Estrella del equipo de Backetball, uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, secretamente el causante de algunas de sus más incómodas erecciones y una de las personas que más odiaban a Stiles Stilinski. 

Ahogó un quejido mordiéndose los labios y finalmente soltó un suspiro, algo que pudo haber sido un error cuando los preciosos ojos del moreno se dirigieron a él con par de dagas, un par de mortíferas dagas. Si el corazón de Stiles se aceleró por un segundo, este decidió ignorarlo o atribuirlo a su terror a morir. Que pena que no pudiera decir los mismo del temblor en su entrepierna.

Presionó la correa de su mochila con una mano y se armó de valor para sentarse junto a Derek quien inhaló y exhaló sonoramente. Stiles cerró los ojos esperando algún comentario mordaz. No sería la primera vez que el moreno se quejaba de lo mucho que apestaba.

En ese momento Stiles se arrepintió de no haber buscado algo más limpio entre sus cajones. 

Para sus sorpresa, Derek permaneció en silencio optando por ignorar su presencia el resto de la clase, lo que agradeció internamente hasta que Harris decidió marcarles un proyecto en pareja con la persona que compartían mesa. 

Dio un salto al escuchar como la mano derecha de Derek partía a la mitad su lápiz y tragó en seco mirando con ojos enormes los restos de madera y grafito caer en la mesa.

Harris terminó la clase unos minutos antes para permitir que todos se pusieran de acuerdo con sus parejas. Stiles tomó un aliento envalentonado y giró su asiento hacia Derek tratando de no demostrar lo aterrorizado que se sentía.

\- ¿Derek?- llamó con la mayor seguridad que pudo reunir que no fue mucha.- ¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos hoy en mi casa después de la práctica de Lacrosse y de Basketball para terminar el proyecto ya?- El moreno le miró de reojo con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.- ¿O podríamos ir a tu casa si así lo prefieres?… O podría hacer yo solo el proyecto. No tengo ningún problema- A cada palabra que emitía su voz iba perdiendo volumen y la mirada de Derek asesina de Derek aumentaba en intensidad. Sabía que debía callarse pero como siempre se le hacía imposible.- No soy tan malo en química como a Harris le gusta presumir. Luego podría mandarte por e-mail el proyecto para que…

\- Stiles… cállate.- Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.- Tu casa está bien.- Stiles asintió con precaución por temor a exasperar más al moreno.

Jamás había estado tan feliz de que una clase de Harris terminara y eso era decir mucho. Cuando sonó el timbre metió todas sus pertenencias a su mochila sin importar como cayeran en ella y se apresuró a la puerta.

Scott le alcanzó en el camino con ojos de cachorro pateado a pedir disculpas.

\- Stiles, lo siento.- 

\- No te preocupas, Scottie.- Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del moreno.- Sólo es probable que este sea mi último día en la tierra de los vivos. Si algún día los zombies atacan Beacon Hills prometo no tratar de comerte ni a ti ni a Allison.- Scott sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo, iluminando su rostro por completo.

\- No creo que Derek pueda matarte aunque quisiera.

El resto del día pareció seguir su curso. En el receso Jackson “accidentalmente” tiró su bandeja de comida al suelo y en el entrenamiento de Lacrosse el entrenador Finstock los puso a correr alrededor del campo hasta que ya no pudieran continuar por el dolor.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Stiles se sentía fulminado. Sólo quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño y echarse en la cama a dormir hasta el final de sus días. O sea hoy, recordó cuando se encontró con Derek en la puerta de la escuela.

Observó al moreno inhalar con fuerza y apretar los puños con aparente irritación. De verdad, Stiles temía por su vida y si en un buen día era incapaz de defenderse…

\- Mira… no sé si sepas como llegar a mi casa, pero hoy mi Jeep no quiso funcionar… - Derek dio media vuelta sin terminar de escuchar lo que Stiles decía. Este se encogió de hombros y caminó detrás del moreno hacia su despampanante Camaro. Aquel que Laura le había dejado antes de irse a estudiar a Nueva York según los rumores.

Al llegar a su carro, Derek retiró el seguro y procedió a abrir la puerta del copiloto para que Stiles pudiera entrar. El castaño se sorprendió ante el gesto pero lo desechó inmediatamente suponiendo que el moreno no quería que ensuciara y engrasara la pintura.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Stiles fue silencioso más que por las indicaciones que el castaño dictaba a Derek lo cual le hacía sentirse más incómodo porque parecía que este sabía exactamente en que calles doblar o que intersecciones tomar. 

Derek aparcó en la puerta de su casa, dejando suficiente espacio para la patrulla del shérif aunque Stiles sabía que este llegaría hasta tarde, desafortunadamente. Aunque eso no lo detuvo para caminar sonoramente hacia la entrada esperando que la Sra. Jenkins mirara a través de su ventada como siempre.

Si iba a morir iba a dejar la mayor cantidad de testigos. Y no, Stiles no estaba dramatizando.

Ya dentro se instalaron en la mesa de la cocina donde había más espacio para que ambos regaran sus libros de química y sus libretas. Stiles intentó ser cortés y un buen anfitrión pero a cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más incómodo. El rostro de Derek lucía cada vez más serio y enojado, como si se estuviera conteniendo a romperle el cuello a alguien y ese alguien era Stiles. 

Sin saber que hacer trató de desviar la atención del mayor con preguntas respecto al proyecto. Lo cual fue una buena idea ya que Derek pareció relajarse un poco, no mucho, pero no podía quejarse.

Tras largo rato trabajando en el proyecto. Investigando su tema y eligiendo los mejores materiales para llevarlo a cabo, Stiles escuchó su estómago gruñir vergonzosamente. Bajó el rostro apenado, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Derek a través de sus pestañas. 

Escuchó como este gruñó desde el pecho (si aquello era posible), seguramente por el fastidio. 

\- Hombre, no sé tú pero yo muero de hambre. ¿Te parece pausar esto un momento para pedir algo para comer? o ¿Podrá preparar algo rápido como…- No pudo continuar al notar que Derek le miraba fijamente. escrutándolo, como si estuviese resolviendo el enigma más grande del mundo.

\- Pizza está bien.- Stiles asintió mecánicamente antes de dirigirse a la sala en busca del teléfono.

Continuaron trabajando en el proyecto mientras esperaban la pizza y cuando esta llegó ambos decidieron que habían avanzado lo suficiente y que se reunirían otro día para terminarlo… o más bien Derek lo decidió. Stiles sólo se dedicó a lamentarse a espaldas de Derek quien le pagaba al repartidor. 

Recogieron todo lo que ocupaba la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Stiles tenía tanta hambre que no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que emitió su boca tras tomar el primer bocado. Hubiese querido tener suficiente vergüenza para detenerse, pero su estómago ganó la batalla.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó como Derek cubría su rostro con las manos, sólo sintió como el fornido cuerpo de este chocaba contra el suyo llevándolo hasta el piso. Trago con pesar el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca, arrepintiéndose de haber bajado la guardia. Derek Hale estaba apunto de asesinarlo. No cabía duda.

Su último pensamiento fue dedicado a Scott, la Sra. Jenkins y el repartidor de pizza, entonces sus cerebro hizo corto circuito al sentir un par de labios sobre los suyos. Estaban un poco resecos pero la textura de estos acompañados de la sombra de barba que raspaba contra la piel sensible de su rostro le hizo estremecerse. 

Sin importar la situación, Stiles jamás se perdonaría no besar de vuelta al moreno por lo que le besó con el mismo fervor, empujando sus labios torpemente con los contrarios. Deslizando sus manos por el mentón y el suave cabello de su nuca.

Las manos de Derek se movieron a sus caderas, cada dedo presionando la piel y las uñas, extrañamente punzantes clavándose en esta sin cortar. La sensación provocó que un delicioso escalofrío recorriera su espalda y sus labios soltaran un gemido contra los labios del moreno.

Derek se separó de él abruptamente poniendo tanta distancia como la cocina le permitía. Sus ojos usualmente verdes, “azules, almendra… ¿qué color eran?” brillaban de color ámbar intenso. Su rostro se encontraba deformado en una extraña mueca y entre sus labios podía apreciarse enormes colmillos. - Maldición Stiles.- El moreno se cubrió el rostros con ambas manos.- Yo… lo siento… 

\- Hey, Derek.- llamó Stiles poniéndose de rodillas y acercándose al mayor con cuidado- Tranquilo.- cuando Derek movió sus manos lo suficiente para descubrir los ojos le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- ¿Acaso… acaso no tienes miedo?- gruñó frustrado.

\- ¿Scott McCall? Mi mejor amigo. El también es un hombre lobo. Sé que lo sabes y él sabe que tú lo eres por lo tanto yo también. - Stiles le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia al mayor cuyo rostro regresó a la normalidad en pocos segundos.- Ahora. No sé que haya pasado hace un momento pero no tengo problemas con repetirlo. Ven aquí. - Exclamó mientras extendía sus brazos al mayor. 

Derek pareció dudoso unos momentos antes de acercarse de nuevo a Stiles. Tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y unió sus labios en un beso más suave pero no menos intenso. 

Finalmente, decidieron terminar de comer la pizza cuando el estómago de Stiles decidió llamar su atención de nuevo. Aunque el rostro de Derek parecía no perder su seriedad sus manos no perdían oportunidad para tocar a Stiles a cada oportunidad.

Después de comer decidieron acomodarse en el sofá para seguir con su maratón de besos. Stiles no paraba de sorprenderse ante las suaves caricias que Derek le dedicaba, como si creyera podría romperle si era un poco agresivo. 

\- Tengo una duda.- murmuró Stiles contra los labios del mayor quien le miró un momento antes de presionar sus labios una vez más. Tras separarse Derek no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la mirada perdida y los labios hinchados del menor. 

\- ¡Hey!- se quejó.- Estoy tratando de preguntarte algo aquí. - Derek levantó las cejas y asintió. - Entonces… ¿no me odias?- El moreno negó con la cabeza.- ¿Alguna vez lo haz hecho?- volvió a negar. - ¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan cruel conmigo, entonces.

\- Es complicado- suspiró Derek. Stiles le dedicó una de esas miradas que parecen decir “no me vengas con tonterías.” Tras unos momentos continuó- Cada lobo tiene un compañero al que está destinado. La conexión que hay entre ellos es tan fuerte que nuestros sentidos siempre están alerta a cualquier cambio en su aroma o el ritmo de sus latidos.

\- No quise acercarme demasiado a ti porque no sabía como reaccionarías. Ser… la pareja de un ojo es complicado y riesgoso, además de que los lobos se comprometen, aman de por vida y no todos los humanos están hechos para ese tipo de compromiso.

\- Allison parece haberlo tomado bien- musitó con el rostro cabizbajo. Comprendía la importancia de lo que Derek le decía, pero no sentía presión.- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que soy yo?- su voz sonaba vulnerable.

\- La pareja de un lobo tiene un aroma distintivo que nos atrae. Es diferente para cada uno, como una combinación de todo lo que nos gusta pero mejor.- Dicho esto Derek presionó su nariz detrás de la oreja de Stiles, el lugar donde su aroma estaba más concentrado. Stiles se encogió ante el cosquilleo que el aliento del mayor le provocaba.

\- ¿Cómo la poción amortentia?- Derek rió un poco y Stiles sintió su pecho contraerse de afecto al notar los adorables dientes de conejo del mayor.- ¿Cómo es mi aroma?

Derek pareció pensarlo un momento y aspiro con fuerza el cuello del menor quien soltó un grito de sorpresa.- Como tierra mojada, canela con un toque de almizcle.- paseo su nariz por la mandíbula del castaño.- A libros, a hogar.- presionó un beso en sus labios.- A que eres mío.- La intensidad en los ojos de Derek le dejó sin aliento. 

Unieron sus labios de nuevo en un beso lánguido y suave. A pesar de la delicadeza del beso, fuegos artificiales estallaban detrás de los párpados de Stiles y cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo vibraba con cada roce de labios o caricia de las manos fuertes del mayor. Stiles pensó que su día no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Pensamiento que duró hasta que escuchó a alguien carraspear detrás del sofá. 

\- ¡Papá!- gritó aterrorizado el menor, separándose de Derek abruptamente. - H-hay pizza en la mesa por si quieres cenar.- El shérif levantó una ceja entretenido. Stiles casi nunca le dejaba comer comida grasosa a menos que quisiera escaparse de algún aprieto.

\- Okey, pero les espero en unos minutos en la mesa para las presentaciones oficiales. - El hombre sonrió satisfecho tras notar como el rostro de ambos adolescentes palidecía y se retiró a la cocina.

Por un momento se preguntó si limpiar sus armas frente al joven Hale sería demasiado y por cuanto tiempo estaría Stiles enojado con él.

Fin.


End file.
